TellTale Tunes by Austin & Ally: Mika Edition
by JoeyJar99
Summary: This is a collection of one-shot song-fics I wrote off of Mika songs. The summary for each song is included in each chapter. Can be rated lower, as always, but I don't want someone to be caught off guard. Story-format. Sometime's slightly OOC and sometimes AU.
1. EXPLANATION

Hi, welcome to TellTale Tunes by Austin & Ally: Mika Edition. Here a few things you may need to know **_{1}_**:

1) What this is!

This is a one-shot collection I'm working on. Basically, each "chapter" is a new Mika song.

2) What am I hoping to accomplish!

My mission is to write a one-shot for each song. Whether it be included in the story, explaining the character's feelings/thoughts, a guideline (you know, how they include a line then write what story is behind it), or just the feeling of the song.

3) Who are my characters!

Well, as you can probably tell because not only are they my forte, but also because of the title, I'm doing them with the Austin & Ally characters.

4) When will I be posting! And, how will they be posted!

I'll be posting whenever I finish a song and it'll be titled by the song. The order they're put in might change as I go. Like, I haven't written it yet, but thought I should probably put in a chapter explaining the artist, Mika, for those of you who don't know him. Also, as I write, I'll probably put them in by album and then their track listing. The summary of the one-shot will be in the beginning so, you know, you can know what it's about.

5) Censoring!

Also, so you know, I rewrite swearing, and any other inappropriate lyrics, with what I usually sing instead. You might be wondering why I would do this but it's because I don't roll that way. I'm trying to keep as much of the song's song-y-ness (please pretend that's a thing) but also keeping with my standards cause I'm not changing them.

And, finally, 6) Suggestions!

Suggestions are encouraged (very encouraged)! There are some songs I don't have a story for them yet so feel free to give me some ideas.

I think that's everything. Now, with that out of the way...

Enjoy...

* * *

_**{1}** Hehehe... Did that make anyone else think of "Chuck"?_


	2. Pick Up Off The Floor

**_-:- SONG -:- _ "Pick Up Off The Floor" from The Boy Who Knew Too Much  
**

**_-:- SUMMARY -:-_ Austin decides he's finally gonna tell Ally how he feels about her but as he's walking up to the Practice Room, he hears her playing a sad, sort of bitter anti-love song and it throws him off his game. Will he still confess?**

**_-:- DATE PUBLISHED -:-_ May 3, 2013**

* * *

**AUSTIN'S POV**

Today's the day. I'm finally gonna tell Ally how I feel about her. I'm pumped but in a weird way. I'm excited but mortified at the same time. Eh! Not the worst thing that could happen.

OK. She's in the Practice Room. All I have to do is walk up the stairs, go to the door, walk through, and just say 'I love you'. That's not too hard.

Wow. I'm strangely confident. I should be panicking right now. I'm just about to tell my best friend and music partner that I'm in love with her. That's _not _a normal thing!

Oh wait! I _am _panicking! That explains the rambling (it's only really flattering on Ally), the self narration, and the pacing. Yeah, OK. I'm nervous wreck!

Wait. Deep breaths…

OK. Even if she doesn't like you back, it doesn't mean the end of the world.

**Yes it does!**

Shut up Irrational Me!

No. I'm fine. It's not like she's disgusted by the idea. If she was, she wouldn't have let me flirt with her…Even though I sucked at it… But we had considered the idea briefly at Mini's when we thought Trish and Dez were dating and all she said was that it was weird.

**Translation: We should never **_**ever**_** try it!**

Stop it! This is a good idea, dang it! I'm going to do something about how I feel, which will get Trish (and surprisingly Dez) off my back and I might even get a girlfriend in the process. Would_ that_ be so bad?

**No…**

See? HA! We're doing this.

I climb the stairs up to the Practice Room door and am about to knock and let her know I'm there, when I hear a piano playing music that sounds like the Blues.

Well, would it be so bad to listen first? It's not like this is the first time I've done this.

It starts off slow…

_There's a girl, thought she knew,_  
_What her life was going to do,_  
_Then she goes, and falls in love and throws it all away._

_But her man, can't decide,_  
_If he's made the right choice in life,_  
_So she comes home one day to find he's gone away._

_Put your heart back in your pocket,_  
_Pick your love up off the floor_  
_Well your momma says you're stopping,_  
_But girl, let me tell you more:_  
_If he's 95 or 22,_  
_A boy's gonna do what he's gonna do,_  
_He says he don't love you anymore,_  
_So pick up off the floor._

_Walks around an empty town,_  
_Sees his face coming around,_  
_Every corner takes on a similar stay._

_Love is lost, love can burn,_  
_But your love will return,_  
_But if you're dragging it down you won't know it's there_

_Put your heart back in your pocket,_  
_Pick your love up off the floor_  
_Well your momma says you're stopping,_  
_But girl, let me tell you more:_  
_If he's 95 or 22,_  
_A boy's gonna do what he's gonna do,_  
_He says he don't love you anymore,_  
_So pick up off the floor._

_Put your heart back in your pocket,_  
_Pick your love up off the floor_  
_Well your momma says you're stopping,_  
_But girl, let me tell you more:_  
_If he's 95 or 22,_  
_A boy's gonna do what he's gonna do,_  
_He says he don't love you anymore,_  
_So pick up off the floor._

_Pick your love, love, looooooove (pick up off the floor)_  
_Oooooooooh (pick up off the floor)_

_Put your heart back in your pocket,_  
_Pick your love up off the floor_  
_Well your momma says you're stopping_  
_But girl let me tell you more:_  
_If he's 95 or 22_  
_A boy's gonna do what he's gonna do_  
_He says he don't love you anymore_  
_So pick up off the floor_

Well, that was hauntingly beautiful…

But WHAT?!

Ally's been known to write songs about how she's feeling. When she couldn't tell us that MUNY was in New York (well, we really should have been able to guess. I mean 'Music University of New York'? How did we not notice that? Well, Dez did, but he thought Ally was gonna drive from New York to Miami to see us. Yeeaahh…) and she was leaving in a week, she wrote a song about it that we've dubbed 'Ally's Goodbye Song'. Yeah…Not our best title… BUT THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW!

What is that song about?!

Did Ally know what she was going to do as a career? Cause when we met, it was a little undecided.

Why does she think all guys are just players? There _are_ some very good ones out there. And one of them might be closer then she knows. Just waiting for her to notice him in that way…

What happened to Ally's love of love? She's _nutz_ for that stuff (so nuts it has a 'z')! Why does she suddenly think love is just gone?

When did she talk to her mom about this? Wait. Video chat. Duh! _Wait! Not the point!_

And finally, who is this guy Ally's fallen in love with and why is he stupid enough to leave her? Man, I swear, when I see his pathetic face, I'm going to h—

"Austin? What are you doing?"

Snap! Been caught!

"What do you mean?" I ask as I walk through the door trying not to look nervous.

"Well, I was playing the piano then when I finished, I started cleaning up the music sheets, I saw you by the door and you looked sad and angry at the same time. Which I gotta admit, is kinda impressive. I mean, that's not too easy having your face look crestfallen and furious at the same time. And—Oops. I'm rambling again…Trish told me to try to stop. So, anyway, are you OK? What do you need?"

"What?"

"Well, you came up here and the way you were just standing there, I assume that you were looking for me so what's up?"

Oh snap! What do I do?! I can't just wimp out on telling her when I've been working up the courage the _entire_ week! Not only would I kick myself but so would Trish _and_ Dez. Yes, even Dez! Trish would go a _whole lot_ harder on me but I can't say for certain that Dez wouldn't do anything. No. It's now or never.

"Ally, I need to tell you something," I start was as I take a seat on the piano bench next to her.

"OK. What is it, Austin? Is something wrong?" she places a hand on my knee I think in a way to comfort me but the tingling and my accelerating heartbeat that comes with it doesn't help. I look her straight (and deeply) in the eyes, "I need to ask you something first."

She nods in response.

"You're not dating anyone…are you?" I ask kinda scared and nervous as my eyes flicking down to her lips every once in a while.

She just shakes her head, probably knowing that I need to do that talking right now.

But that's not what I was thinking.

"Great," I breathe out before (gently) lunging forward and connecting my lips with hers.

Oh. My. Gosh! I can't even dream to explain what this feels like! It feels perfect and meant to be but also foreign and dangerous. It feels exhilarating but nerve-racking. I'm scared out of my skin but I feel like Cloud 9 is just a little white ant below me now. I feel like I can fly but I also feel planted firmly to the ground. I feel like I can do anything but I don't want these feelings to stop. It feels…It feels…There's not even a word to explain it. And it's not just I don't know the word, _no_, I'm _positive_ that so such word exists here. It's not human.

Ally pulls away first and looks me dead in the eye. I think she's trying to find some doubt or regret or impulse or something but she's not gonna find any. No. It's all full of bliss…love and bliss…and Ally…

Her face clouds for a second before it clicks and she grins hugely. Probably not as big as mine is but pretty close.

She looks back into my eyes and I know exactly what she's saying. 'I love you too'. Even though it doesn't get said, it still makes me ecstatic. Huh. I guess Ally can communicate with only her eyes wear as _I_ have to communicate with my mouth and tongue. Not that I used my tongue when we kissed, oh, heck no! _I don't roll that way_ but I _do_ need my tongue to form words since I'm stuck with the normal kind on communication.

I pull her into my side but this time it doesn't feel awkward. It feels perfect. I guess with that tension gone and out of the way, there's nothing in-between us anymore. It's just us. She naturally rests her head on my shoulder and I rest my head on top. We stay there before the questions from before pop back into my head and, just having got rid of the old tension, I did not want to invite more in.

"So, um, Ally?" I ask as I grab her hand and intertwine our fingers.

"Yeah?"

"Who, um, was that song…about?" I nervously play with her fingers.

"What song?"

"The one you were singing before I came in here."

"Um…Austin, how would I know?" she sits up to look at my face easier.

"What do you mean? You wrote it, didn't you?"

"No. That was a Mika song. Yeah, I just got The Boy Who Knew Too Much piano book and I just learned how to play 'Pick Up Off The Floor' which is the last song the book."

"Wait. Seriously?"

"Um…Yeah…?"

"I heard you playing and I thought you wrote it! That threw out my entire plan!" I throw my free hand up a bit.

"Plan? What plan?"

Dang it! That's a good question…

"OK, so maybe it was less of a plan and more of an outline…"

"Really? And what was your 'outline'?"

"That I'd walk up to the Practice Room, you'd be at the piano—"

"—How did you know I would be at the piano?"

"Because you always are," I boop her nose and I know she doesn't like it but she wouldn't bite the finger off of her new boyfriend, would she? I mean, that's frowned upon in most societies **_{1}_**.

"Anyway. You'd be at the piano, I would walk in. I'd say 'I love you', you would squeal, jump into my arms. We'd kiss and live happily ever after."

"What makes you think I would squeal?"

"Cause what girl wouldn't?" I can't help but smirk playfully a bit.

She stares intently at me for a second before speaking, "You know, arrogance isn't attractive on anyone."

Then she makes to get up but I quickly pull back to me, wrapping my arms around her waist in the process, "Coooooome back here, beautiful!" she settles down and I change the way my arms are so it's less retraining and more comfortable but I still keep them wrapped around her. She leans into my chest a bit and leans her back onto the front my shoulder. I kiss the top of her head before leaning my head on top of hers and rocking us slightly. All I can say is that this one of the best afternoons I've ever had and ever will…

* * *

_**Things to Know:**_  
_**{1}**_ Oh Willa Wonka... "Everything in this room is eatable. Even I'm eatable. But that is called cannibalism, my dear children, and is in fact frowned upon in most societies. Enjoy."

_**Disclaimer:**_  
I do not own Austin & Ally, "Pick Up Off The Floor", or The Boy Who Knew Too Much.

_**JoeyJar99's Message:**_  
**Hey my squeebles, how did you like this? I know, bad ending. Oh well! Too late now, huh?**


	3. Popular Song (ft Arinana Grande)

**-:- SONG -:- "Popular Song". The _song_ is on The Origin of Love but not the Ariana Grande version which this one is based off of.**

**-:- SUMMARY -:- Ally has written a song but for some unknown reason (seriously, unknown, she doesn't even know) it's a duet. Austin hears the end of her song and when she tells him it's a duet, he offers to sing the other part. But, Austin's good at reading in between the lines and learns something about Ally that she didn't want to admit**

**-:- DATE PUBLISHED -:- May 3, 2013**

* * *

"_It's all you ever need to know…"_ Ally sings as she finishes on the piano.

"Aw, man, I missed it," she hears from the doorway and she turns to see her singing best friend walking through the door.

"Hey, Austin…" she laughs a bit, "Missed what?" she asks him as he slides onto the piano bench beside her.

"The song. I heard you playing and I was hoping to get a sneak peek of it before you were done."

"Well, this isn't one of your songs; this is a song for me."

"Oh. So you were recording it?"

"No, I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because for some reason, I wrote it in a duet. I don't even know why, it just happened. I mean, I can sing it solo but it would sound better with two people singing it."

"Can I?"

"Can you what?"

"Can I help you? You said it needed to be a duet and well, I was thinking I…could do it…with you…" he explains nervously.

"Oh," she says generally shocked, "Um…OK."

"Really?" he excitedly looks back up at her.

"Yeah. I mean, we already sing together, and you wouldn't laugh at me…"

"_No!_ Never!"

"Good," she says slightly relived, "Just…keep an open mind. I wrote this about a personal experience so…"

"Got it! Let's do this, Alls!" he excitedly rubs his hands together.

She laughs slightly at his enthusiasm before starting the upbeat song…

######## (_Ally = Italics_; **Austin = Bold**; _**Ally and Austin = Italics and Bold**_) ########

_Laaaa la  
Laaaa la-a-a-a_

_You were the popular one, the popular chick  
It is what it is, now I'm popular-ish  
_**Standing on the field with your pretty pompom  
Now you're working at the movie selling popular corn  
**

**I** **could have been a mess but I never went wrong  
Cause I'm putting down my story in a popular song  
**_Mhh, ahh, ohh said I'm putting down my story __**in a popular song**_

_**My problem, I never was a model  
I never was a scholar  
But you were always popular  
You were singing, all the songs I don't know  
Now you're in the front row  
Cause my song is popular**_

_**Popular,**_** I know about popular  
It's not about **_**who you are or your fancy car  
You're only ever who you were  
Popular,**_** I know about popular  
And all that you **_**have to do, is be true to you  
That's all you ever need to know**_

_**So catch up, cause you got an awful long way to go  
So catch up, cause you got an awful long way to go**_

_I was on the lookout for someone to hate  
**Pickin' on me like a dinner plate  
**You hit during classes, and in between 'em  
**Dunk me in the toilets, now it's you that cleans 'em  
**_

**You tried to make me feel bad with the things you do  
It ain't so funny when the joke's on you  
**_**Ooo**__, the joke's on you  
Got everyone's laughing, __**got everyone clapping, asking  
How come you look so cool?  
Cause that's the only thing that I learned at school,**_

"_Boy_" she says to him and he responds with a somewhat skeptic "**Uh-huh**" which makes Ally giggle a bit and he smiles at her.

_**I said that's the only thing I learned at school**_

_**My problem, I never was a model  
I never was a scholar  
But you were always popular  
You were singing, all the songs I don't know  
Now you're in the front row  
Cause my song is popular**_

_**Popular, **_**I know about popular  
It's not about**_** who you are or your fancy car  
You're only ever who you were  
Popular,**_** I know about popular  
And all that you **_**have to do, is be true to you  
That's all you ever need to know **__(That's all you ever need to know)_

_**So catch up, cause you got an awful long way to go  
So catch up, cause you got an awful long way to go**_

_**It's all you ever need to know **__(Yeah, baba!) __**Oh oh  
It's all you ever need to know **__(Oo baby!) __**Oh oh  
It's all you ever need to know **__(Hey! hey!) __**Oh oh  
It's all you ever need to know **__(Ooo!) __**Oh oh**_

_**Popular,**_** I know about popular  
It's not about **_**who you are or your fancy car  
You're only ever who you were**_

_**Popular**__**,**_** I know about popular **_(It's all you ever need to know)  
_**It's not about **_**who you are or your fancy car  
You're only ever who you were **__(It's all you ever need to know)  
**Popular, **_**I know about popular **_(It's all you ever need to know)  
_**And all that you **_**have to do, is be true to you  
That's all you ever need to know**_ _(It's all you ever need to know)_

"Wow…" he happily breathes out. It was one of her best. It was happy and peppy but still meaningful. I made you want to get up and dance but if you felt it, it could express your feelings. That was one of the reasons he absolutely adored her. She could write songs that expressed feelings in ways no one else could.

Plus he loved when they sung together. Why? Simply…It gave him hope.

"Thanks…" she shyly responds as she tucks a piece of her hair away. She knew he meant it as a compliment. They were just that close.

"Alls?" he asks as he interrupts their comfortable silence.

"Yeah?" she looks up at him.

"A-are you getting bullied?"

She's taken back, "W-What?"

"Well, you said it was a personal song and in the lyrics you said," he takes a look back at her book to read it word for word, "'Cause I'm putting down my story in a popular song,'" he looks back at her, "And it was about how you may not be the prettiest," _Lies_, "or smartest," _Also lies_, "but that your song was popular and _they_ were the ones dying to hear it. Then, in the second verse, you described being picked on. Which leads me back to my original question…Are you being bullied?" he looks at her dead serious, not even a hint of faltering.

But her, on the other hand, was only doing that, "W-W-W-W-Wellllllll, I-I-I-I—"

"—Ally," he cuts her off in a stern but yet safe tone. Not one that makes you think that they'll be upset at you but the kind where you can tell they care and only want to know so they can help you.

She looks back at him, uncertainly, but he holds his gaze. She sighs and just decides to come clean, "Yes…"

He can't believe it. Sure, he had thought so from reading between the lines (something he's learned to do recently and is very good at), but he was desperately hoping he was wrong this time. But he wasn't. How could someone want to hurt her? She was…W-was…Well, _her_! That explained it for him. "What?" he says disappointed and quietly.

Despite his tone from before when he said her name, she avoids his gaze. He's gonna be so mad at her for not telling him. They tell each other practically everything. She knows probably everything about him, his darkest secrets, and she couldn't even tell him something that she really should have told someone, telling each other everything or not.

He senses it (he's come that much in tune with her) and he tries to reassure her, "Ally, please look at me."

She still doesn't look over, still afraid that he's upset at her.

"Ally, I'm not mad at you…"

At those words, she looks over at him, very carefully and cautiously. She can see the look of concern on him and immediately believes his words. "You're not?"

He shakes his head, a bit slow, "…No…Not mad… Sure, a little sad that you're getting hurt and worried about you. And maybe even protective. But not mad…" He stops talking then realizes something he needs to add, "Well, not at you. I'm mad at the people who decided to be jerks to you but not you. Never you."

"…You sure?"

"Yes! I'm not!" he says a little louder.

"…OK…"

He smiles at her to reassure her. She smiles back and his smile turns into a normal one.

They're quiet for a bit (you know, to try to steady yourself before the waters get rough again) until Austin speaks up again, "Ally, whose doing this to you?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Well, will you? I want to protect you, I need to know from who," he says as gently and reassuringly as he can.

"I really don't want to…"

"_Please_," he pauses, "You know I would never push you to something you weren't _completely_ comfortable with but this is something that I _need_ to know." _'I can't handle someone hurting you'_ he adds in his head.

She takes deep breath and relents, "Abigail Bernstein, Jessica Gilding, Jacob Harold, Matt Whitel, and Becky Kelck.**_ {1}_**"

He takes a minute to take in the names and fit them to faces. They're those jerky, stuck-up kids from Marino's rival school. They think that everyone loves them and that everyone does as they say and anyone who questions it or messes with the status quo gets punished. Most kids just kept to themselves and their rebellion a secret and they never really get caught. So, either Ally did (cause she never changes for anyone, he makes sure of it) or they just decided to hate her. Both as stupid and plausible (Why would anyone hate her? It would have to jealousy. She does have a lot to be jealous of). When something occurs to him. "Wait, Harold and Whitel are hurting you too?" he asks curiously, but his teeth grit slightly.

She nods slightly.

"Physically?" As wrong as this is going to sound, he kinda wishes that they're just hurting her verbally. If they were, he would know that they hadn't laid a finger on his girl (OK, actually, his best friend but that's a bit depressing to say) but if they hadn't and it's the other one, he'll just have to hurt them harder…Even though that's a really stupid idea since it's better to be the bigger person and not add gasoline to the flame.

Ally shakes her head 'no'.

And like that, he feels his heart break at the same time his anger rises at them. They hurt her. They hurt _his_ girl! They weren't going to get away with this…

He suddenly hears crying and recognizes it as Ally's. She's weeping to herself and he practically can feel her self-pity and depression and lack of confidence and vulnerability. The anger gets pushed aside for now (he'll find it later. When he confronts them) and he pulls her closer. She doesn't question why her best friend is holding her like this and how thoughtful and gentle and sweet and caring he's being and just lets herself cry. He pulls her closer, protectively, and doesn't ever let go. Just goes on comforting the girl of his dreams…

* * *

_**Things To Know:**_  
**_{1}_** Sorry to anyone who has any of these names. I just randomly came up with them as they popped in my head. I bet you're a wonderful person!

_**Disclaimer:**_  
I do not own Austin & Ally or "Popular Song".

_**JoeyJar99's Message:**_  
**First, I'd like to say sorry to anyone who_ is_ getting bullied. I haven't gotten bullied so I can't say I've been there but my sisters have and I have a pretty good idea how bad and afraid it makes you feel. I know, being bullied sucks and it seems like a popular subject to write about (probably because a lot of people can sympathize) but I imagine it can get pretty annoying. I mean, you're probably here to forget about it then it pops up again and you feel all icky again. But, it fit the lyrics so I had to. And, if you're into music, this is a good song to give you hope and all that jazz. If you want any more I have some but I don't want to offer something that no one's interested. **

**Now, you guys are probably upset at me because a lot of these one-shots they get together but this one they don't. But, there are a few people that are OK with just a nod ~~~. I hope you liked it! **

**Later. Over-and-Out. Live long and prosper. **


	4. Stardust

**_-:- Song -:-_ "Stardust" from Origin of Love**

**_-:- Summary -:-_ Austin and Ally kiss, but after that, Ally keeps avoiding him. After a week of this, his heart can't take it anymore and he soughts her out. What will happen now?**

**_-:- Date Published -:-_ May 15, 2013**

* * *

**AUSTIN'S POV**

What…

Just…

Happened?

I…

Just kissed…

Ally…

WHAT?!

I mean, I can't say I regret it. That was amazing! And to think, I didn't think I liked her! I could've missed out! That would've _sucked_!

But…the thing is…

She just left.

Like that.

Left!

We kissed (and, again, _amazing!_) and we just looked at each other. I was about to do something (kiss her again, apologize, profess my love, I don't know) when she ran out of my arms and the room with it.

First I was like '_Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuude…I just kissed Ally!_' then when I realized she wasn't there anymore and my arms got less tingly I was like "_Wait! Ally's not here!_'

OK, not very impressive and deep, I know, but in my defense, _I just kissed Ally!_ That's awesome!

I should probably shut up about it, huh?

…

…

…

Nah!

But, I didn't want her to leave. I like her…

I think?

Could've changed…

To something bigger…

* * *

Great! Now Ally won't talk to me! It's been at least a day and she's avoiding me. Now, I know how lame that sounds. Not seeing a person (or girl, if you prefer) for a day. It shouldn't be that big of a deal. BUT IT IS! Ally and I are used to seeing each other _every_ day, sometimes multiple times a day. THIS IS ALL UNCHARTED WATERS! And now I've gone 1 day, 3 hours, and 13 minutes without talking to her. Yes, I've been keeping count. I didn't _start_ with keeping count but it happened. Probably because of my new found…feelings? I guess that's best way to put it. I don't know I feel about her anymore. I _know_ I like her, that's a given, but…is it more? I wanna say it is but I don't want to lie to anyone (me, her, one of our friends, a random person, _anyone_). Ally likes honesty so I'm gonna be honest, then she'll like me. That's how it works, right?

* * *

OK, it was been a _week_ since I've talked to Ally, (actually, it's been 1 week, 13 hours, and 23 minutes. Yep. Still keeping count) and I'm going INSANE! Dez and Trish both say I shouldn't. That we'll talk again, that things will go back to exactly what they were before, that Ally just needs time to process.

I find a few things wrong with those things

One, I don't want it to go back to _exactly_ how it was before. I want to be more… I'll even settle for boyfriend.

Two, Ally doesn't take a week (and 13 hours and 25 minutes) to process things. I know this. Even big things, it takes her only a few days _at the most_. Then we fix things. I swear the way problems get fixed and arise; we could be in a TV series!**_ {1}_**

Three, how do they know that we'll talk again? I probably just ruined it all! Yet, still don't regret the kiss. I regret not kissing her longer since we'll probably never see each other again. But not the kiss…

Anyway, I managed to write a song during this whole thing. Yay for exploitation! It's kinda sad but hopeful. Overall, it's about that she should give me a chance and wondering if we'll ever talk again…I guess… It goes like this…

_I could be staring at somebody new_  
_But stuck in my head is a picture of you_  
_You were thunder, I was the rain_  
_I wanna know if I see you again_  
_I said I love you, you said goodbye_  
_Everything changes in the blink of an eye_  
_It's been a while, I still carry the flame_  
_I wanna know when I see you again_  
_See you again, see you again_  
_Want you to know, what you mean to me_  
_What will it take, take you to see?_

_I could put a little stardust in your eyes_  
_Put a little sunshine in your life_  
_Give me a little heart to feel the same_  
_And I wanna know will I see you again_  
_Will I see you again?_

_I've seen that before, cause you're not even there_  
_I'm writing this song and you don't even care_  
_Throw me a lifeline and open the door_  
_And pick up my heart that you left on the floor_  
_On the floor, on the floor_  
_Want you to know, what you mean to me_  
_What will it take, take you to see?_

_I could put a little stardust in your eyes_  
_Put a little sunshine in your life_  
_Give me a little heart to feel the same_  
_And I wanna know if I'll see you again_  
_Will I see you again_?  
_A little bit stardust rushing by_  
_And all the little things we leave behind_  
_But even that in everything I do  
Is a little bit of me, a little bit of you_  
_When will I see you again?_  
_When will I see you again?_  
_When will I see you again?_  
_When will I see you again?_

_I could put a little stardust in your eyes_  
_Put a little sunshine in your life_  
_Give me a little heart to feel the same_  
_And I wanna know if I'll see you again_  
_Will I see you again_?

_I could put a little stardust in your eyes_  
_Put a little sunshine in your life_  
_Give me a little heart to feel the same_  
_And I wanna know if I'll see you again_  
_Will I see you again_?  
_A little bit stardust rushing by_  
_And all the little things we leave behind_  
_But even that in everything I do  
Is a little bit of me, a little bit of you_  
_When will I see you again?_  
_When will I see you again?  
When will I see you again?  
_

I know parts might sound confusing so I'll explain it.

The part where it goes '_I could be staring at somebody new/But stuck in my head is a picture of you' _kinda means that I could move on and go get another girl but I don't want another girl. I want Ally. And I'll always have her in my mind so it wouldn't work anyway. I'd practically be comparing them. That would be unfair to the girl _and_ me.

'_You were thunder, I was the rain' _We're alike but different at the same time.

'_I wanna know if I see you again' _Are we still gonna talk and be friends? Well, I prefer a prefix to 'friends' but are we still gonna talk?

'_I said I love you, you said goodbye' _I kissed her (practically saying that I loved her) and she ran out of the room.

'_Everything changes in the blink of an eye' _Who knew that in the one second (OK, more like 5) everything would change so fast?

'_It's been a while, I still carry the flame' _Yeah, we haven't talked in a while but my flame (you know, like how they say in relationships? The flame's still burning?) for her is still going strong and I think it's a full on fire now.

'_Want you to know, what you mean to me / What will it take, take you to see?' _She means_ a lot _to me and, obviously, I want her to know that. I want to know what it will take to make her believe me.

'_I could put a little stardust in your eyes / Put a little sunshine in your life' _OK, so, I was trying to be poetic. Basically, I could do_ SO _much to make her happy and I could show her the wonder and the fun in things again if she'd just let me.

'_Give me a little heart to feel the same' _All she has to do to make me happy and see the magic is to let me love her. That's all I ask.

'_I've seen that before, cause you're not even there' _I know that I want her and what I want to do for her because she's not here. That sounds pretty confusing but it kinda makes sense. I mean, if I was with her, in the same room, I'd probably be too focused and intoxicated with her that I wouldn't be able to think straight. But, here, not with her, I don't have to worry about missing any of what she says or any of _her_ in general, I find myself _daydreaming_ about her. And some of her _and_ me. In those, people would probably call me stupid for thinking like that about my _friend_ who's not even talking to me right now, but I intend to make them a reality. _Defiantly_ making them a reality…

'_I'm writing this song and you don't even care' _OK, so it's not so much that 'she doesn't care' per say as she doesn't know. I honestly don't know if she'll ever know. If it will get her to feel the same way, though, I'll scream it for the world to hear.

'_Throw me a lifeline and open the door' _I'm _so_ lost right now. I don't even know why! Probably because I'm lost without her. Woah that came out cheesy. And all she needs to do to tell me is just to come over, open my front door, and find me. It shouldn't be that hard, I'm just sitting on my bed right now. You know what? I should stop trying to be poetic.

'_And pick up my heart that you left on the floor' _OK, it's not literal or that she broke it. It's not, it's just yearning. So very much… She just hasn't accepted it yet. I've given her my heart (completely and happily) she just…hasn't taken it.

_'A little bit stardust rushing by / __And all the little things we leave behind' _As time goes on, a lot of stuff get left behind. And sometimes they're good things. I don't want to pass this up. _  
_

_'But even that in everything I do / Is a little bit of me, a little bit of you' _It's funny, I'm not even with her, but I already am doing things for both of us. It's like she's a part of me...or something..._  
_

I know, it's confusing and kinda poetic but…I just want my girl back. Given she's not '_my girl'_ yet, but she will be…very soon… As soon as she talks to me again I'm making her mine. I would say 'even if it's the last thing I do' but I want to enjoy it. I mean, I _FINALLY_ get her to be my girlfriend and I die? I don't think so!

But what should I do? I mean, I really like her (still not lying to anyone. I'm about 99% sure but I can't be 100% until I see her again) and everything and I _reaaalllly_ want to be with her but how do I convince her to want to be with me? I don't even know! I could try flirting but I've already done the ultimate one, which is kissing her, _on the lips_, so there's not much after that. I could try to do stuff to impress her but if she won't even be in the same room as me or in a 30 foot radius, how am I gonna do that? I could track her down and just tell her how I feel about her but she won't be near me! But, wait, I could try the one thing that we have _always_ connected on…Music… It's like our thing (it is, you dummy! That's why you met and how this whole thing got started)! That's it! I'll go all Doppler on her! I'll go over to her house at night (that way I know where she'll be and she can't just leave her house in the middle of the night), hop in her window, sing her my song, and tell her what I'm 99.9999999999999999999999999999999999999999% sure I'm feeling (there's just that 1. 1111111111111111111111111111111111111111% that I just really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really like her). Let's just hope my Doppler doesn't turn into a Dahmer. _**{2}**_

* * *

This is it.

It's 10:42 PM and I'm standing outside of Ally's house. Her room is on the second floor so I'm trying to figure out how to get from her backyard, to her window ledge. Despite popular belief, there is no tree branch under the girl's window for the boy to climb. In fact, I have to practically go around to the front, and climb up _that_ tree. I go all ninja and a little parkour and eventually get level with her window. I step unto the railing and the thing with Ally's window is that it's body sized. Thank goodness Ally doesn't jump out of it! Oh man…I don't even want to think about that. Then why am I still talking about it? _**{3}**_ You know what, I'm just gonna shut up. ANYWAY, I grab the bottom of her window and push it up, opening it. I duck inside and my feet hit the floor that's a foot or so underneath me.

There she is… All cuddled up in bed, just sleeping soundly is my precious Ally. She's curled up with the covers over her head. It's a wonder she can still breathe. She's breathing, right? Yeah, OK, she's breathing.

Suddenly a scene from one of mine and Ally's favorite movies pops into my head. Hey, if I'm already trying to woo her, I might as well go all in in impressing her.

I sit on the edge of the corner of her bed with one of my legs folded in front on me, "Ally?" I changed the name to fit it better.

I reposition like the character does. I lean forward putting an arm on both sides of her so I guess I'm over her but so I don't fall on top of her and my legs are now kneeling on the corner. "One girl is worth more than 20 boys," I quote.

She mumbles something in her sleep and I just smile at her. She's so cute!

I readjust my legs, switching from one knee to the other, to get more comfortable, like the character did. Though, I think he was also trying to hide his pleasure from what the girl said. Well, I'm sorta doing the same thing, she just didn't say anything. "I live with boys—the Lost Boys. They were well named," another quote.

And, as if she was listening and following along, Ally jerks awake, throwing the blankets off her and me with them, off her bed and onto the bedroom floor.

I quickly stand-up and lean against the bedpost as my hand grabs the top of it, and try to act cool. Not like that I just fell flat on my face.

"Austin?!" Ally shrieks.

"He-e-e-eyyy…" I refrain from adding 'beautiful' at the end even though it's _so_ true.

"Austin…" she growls. That's not good. "What are you doing here" she bites out through slightly gritted teeth.

"I came to see you!" Well it's true…

"At," she looks over at her clock, "10:54 PM?"

"Yes?" I give off weakly. She just glares at me and I let me filter fall and not have my brain doing the talking, but my heart. "Yes," I say firmly, "I miss you!"

"You miss me?" she raises an eyebrow incredulously.

"Yes! I miss you, Ally! I haven't seen you in 1 week, 10 hours, and 53 minutes!"

"You've been keeping count?" she asks with the same attitude.

"Yes! That's how much I missed you! I've been keeping count of every _agonizing_ minute that you're avoiding me!"

"Austin, I'm not trying t—"

"—I know you aren't, Ally," I gently and cautiously take a seat next to her on her bed, "You just need time to process everything. I get that. But…couldn't we still hang-out? I miss you!"

"I got that. And," she sighs, "I don't know. It makes it harder when yo—"

"—I know," I nod slowly, "It's about the kiss, isn't it?" I half want it to be about it and half not. I want it to be because then I know where she stands and that might mean she felt something in it. I don't want it to be because that means something else is wrong with me, that's turning her off, and I don't want to turn her off.

She nods slowly back. This whole time she hasn't given me any eye contact while that's all I'm giving her.

It's silent for a few minutes as I give her time to collect her thoughts and not bombard her with questions.

"Ally, before you say anything about it, I want to tell you what I thought. Maybe it'll help you decide."

I get up, walk over to her guitar, pick it up and walk back over to her. I stand in front her and start playing the song, pouring my heart out to her.

_I could be staring at somebody new_  
_But stuck in my head is a picture of you_  
_You were thunder, I was the rain_  
_I wanna know if I see you again_  
_I said I love you, you said goodbye_  
_Everything changes in the blink of an eye_  
_It's been a while, I still carry the flame_  
_I wanna know when I see you again_  
_See you again, see you again_  
_Want you to know, what you mean to me_  
_What will it take, take you to see?_

_I could put a little stardust in your eyes_  
_Put a little sunshine in your life_  
_Give me a little heart to feel the same_  
_And I wanna know will I see you again_  
_Will I see you again?_

_I've seen that before, cause you're not even there_  
_I'm writing this song and you don't even care_  
_Throw me a lifeline and open the door_  
_And pick up my heart that you left on the floor_  
_On the floor, on the floor_  
_Want you to know, what you mean to me_  
_What will it take, take you to see?_

_I could put a little stardust in your eyes_  
_Put a little sunshine in your life_  
_Give me a little heart to feel the same_  
_And I wanna know if I'll see you again_  
_Will I see you again?_  
_A little bit stardust rushing by_  
_And all the little things we leave behind_  
_But even that in everything I do_  
_Is a little bit of me, a little bit of you_  
_When will I see you again?_  
_When will I see you again?_  
_When will I see you again?_  
_When will I see you again?_

_I could put a little stardust in your eyes_  
_Put a little sunshine in your life_  
_Give me a little heart to feel the same_  
_And I wanna know if I'll see you again_  
_Will I see you again?_

_I could put a little stardust in your eyes_  
_Put a little sunshine in your life_  
_Give me a little heart to feel the same_  
_And I wanna know if I'll see you again_  
_Will I see you again?_  
_A little bit stardust rushing by_  
_And all the little things we leave behind_  
_But even that in everything I do_  
_Is a little bit of me, a little bit of you_  
_When will I see you again?_  
_When will I see you again?_  
_When will I see you again?_

She just sits there shocked for a moment before telling me, "That was beautiful. Who's it by?" as I sit back down on the bed next to her.

"Austin Moon," I look her straight in the eyes and I can see she's shocked. I would be too if you wrote me a song. Actually, no, I take that back, I wouldn't be _as_ shocked since she write songs all the time and most of them are for me. Though, I'd be a little more if it was a love song.

"Ally…" I whisper and take her hands, "You need to know something…"

"What?" she asks innocently, not even noticing I'm holding her hands. How can she not? I can barely stand it.

"Well…How did you feel about the kiss?"

"T-T-The k-k-kiss?" She's nervous. She only stutters when she's nervous…Or when she _likes a guy_! _Hey!_ Wait…It's probably the first one. Dang it!

"Yeah…The kiss," Wow, even the thought of it makes me feel good.

"Uh…" her voice trembles. Oh…I don't want to make her uncomfortable…But I _need_ to know.

"Yeah, and I promise to answer too," I pause, "Please Ally…" I whisper desperately and pleadingly.

She takes a deep, shaky breath in, and then looks up at me, finally making eye contact. I almost forgot to breathe. "Honestly?"

"Honestly…" I manage.

She gulps, pauses, then finally talks, "Well, I was shocked that you kissed me…"

Why did that hurt a bit? I get what she's saying (_Heck_, I was shocked too!) but for some reason that hurt a little… "OK…" I nod.

"And…surprised?" she says hopefully.

"Oh…" Is that all? All that it was to her? Oh…

"So…What was it to you?" she asks me, a little timid yet slightly perky.

Well, here go my juts… "Magical."

She's taken back, "W-What?"

"It was amazing, Ally. It felt like a million Pop Rocks were shooting off in my mouth. It was… Indescribable, honestly. Even though I know I just described it. I loved it. And I _reeeeaaaally_ want to do it again… But I can't…and I never will. Because you don't feel the same way about the kiss as I do…" I glance down, a little disappointed.

"…But what if I did?" I hear Ally carefully say and I look up at her, shocked and confused. I see her avoiding eye contact with me again and looking a bit sheepish.

"What? D-Do you?" I ask eagerly, "Or are you just playing with my heartstrings? Cause if you are, I'm telling you, Ally, it's not funny."

She shakes her head and I notice a hint of a smile on her face, "I'm not…" She looks over at me and at her next words, my heart starts beating so fast, it feels like it stopped, "And I do…"

My face splits and I'm trying to figure out if this is a dream or not. I can't believe this could_ actually_ happen! That Ally could _actually_ like me! I have to be dreaming, reality doesn't love this much, but it is. This is real! And that makes it all the sweeter…

We're silent for a bit until I break it. "I wanna kiss you so bad right now," I start, not being able to pull myself away from her eyes, "But that might not be a good idea in our current backdrop.

"You mean my bedroom at night?"

"Yeah, I don't want anyone thinking anything bad, especially since I know we would never do anything close to that."

All Ally does is nod.

"But I can kiss you tomorrow, right? That is where we landed on this whole thing?"

She nods again, but this time shyer

I didn't even know my smile could get bigger, but it did. I just stare at her for a while, not believing that she's mine and I'm hers, when I remember something.

"Oh, and sorry for coming into your room. Even more so at night. I feel really bad about that," I laugh awkwardly. I really shouldn't be in here, I know that.

She shakes her head lightly, with eyes closed and a slight smile, "Don't worry…It's too late now…"

I nod, "Well, you should get back to sleep, my princess, you need your rest. I would say beauty sleep, but you can't get any more beautiful."

She blushes and pride and pleasure swells in my chest at just the sight of it.

I smile softly at her, "Goodnight, Ally-Cat," I bring her hand up to my mouth and kiss the top of it. I hang on to it a few moments longer, then reluctantly let go and head for the window.

I turn to look at her once more, and I can barely make out a "Goodnight" from her.

I smile at her, then hop out the window, going down, and then shuffling up. As I do that, I can faintly hear feet shuffling across the floor and the second I land on top of the roof, I can hear her say, "Austin?" I can practically see her head, poking out of the window, looking for any sign of me. Oh wait, she sounded worried. I better reassure her. I take out my cell phone and send her a text, one I know will explain it. What does it say, you ask?

_Goodnight, my Wendy-bird_

* * *

**_Things to Know:_**  
_**{1}**_ Hehehe...Breaking the forth wall...  
_**{2}**_ I got this from How I Met Your Mother. For explanation, I'll quote Ted, "All right. If both people are into each other, a big romantic gesture works. Like Lloyd Dobler holding up the boom box outside Dianne Court's window in Say Anything. But if one person isn't into the other, the same gesture comes off serial-killer crazy, or Dahmer." So...yeah...  
_**{3}**_ Sorry about that, people. _  
_

_**Disclaimer:**  
_I do not own Austin & Ally, "Stardust", or Peter Pan.

**_Reviews:_**  
_**-:- LoveShipper -:-** (((CHAPTER 2)))_ Hahaha, thanks. I'm glad that you liked his original plan and that your cheered on Austin. :)8 _(((CHAPTER 3)))_ Right? No one should be bullied. I find it pointless. There's this song by Aly & AJ called "Sticks and Stones" and I really like it. It's about bullying (or at least it sounds like it to me) and I find kinda inspirational. I guess... Plus, I really like the chorus and pre-chorus: _"Why don't they understand / That we are all the same / And we all feel lost at times / Why don't they understand / That someone else's pain / Is not for gain / Sticks and stone won't break my soul / Get out of the way, I'm invincible / Throw them down, cause the one you hurt's not / ____ (not around) / It's not your place / Honestly_" I'm glad you like that side of him. I thought it was kinda sweet. :)8

_**-:- X . Ready . Or. Not . X -:-** _Thankyou! Wait, the song's message or what I wrote...? I don't know. Yeah, I feel ya about it. It just seems mean to me but, as I said in it, I've never been bullied so I can't say I know how they feel, cause I don't. I can guess and I've felt pretty bad at times (almost dying [multiple times] is kinda a damper) so I can comfort them and listen and give advice but I can't say that I know exactly what they're feeling. I don't lie. And, honestly, lying wouldn't help anyone in the situation. You loved it? Sweet! And it's you favorite song? Awesome! And, well, come on. Writing cheesy, sweet things are fun and people seem to love it with these two. I swear, the gobble it up! It's amazing! Woah, woah, woah, back up...I wrote that _professionally_? What? I did? I still feel like a huge amateur... I was hoping there weren't any errors, that would've been bad. And I love Mika songs. I got my cousin into it and _Beanka Juarez_ to like him too! He's awesome! He was bullied as kid... OK, sorry, this jumps around a lot. It would've been better if I had put a space in between them but it's too late now! (Well, OK, I guess it isn't since I'm still in my Doc Manager and the heading at the top still says "Edit Document: TellTale Tunes by Austin & Ally: Mika Edition (Stardust) - 4,943 word(s)" and even If I wasn't, I could always fix it... Oh well! I probably won't!) P.S. Sorry your penname is written out like that, it wouldn't appear otherwise if I didn't.

_**JoeyJar99's Message:  
**_So, first things first, what did you think? I hope you liked it. Feel free to leave a review to let me know. Even if you're a guest! You can still comment! Yay! Buuuuut, if you don't review, I'll still love you guys (well, in the none creepy way, to be clear...). I'm not forcing you. Or am I? No, I'm not. You can review if you want to... You can leave your friends behind...Cause your friends don't review and if they don't review then they're no friends of mine. OK, just kidding, I'll still like them too. (But not as much...) No, I will. OK, wow, this message is weird. I have no clue what happened here. I mean, yeah, I'm a weird person but it usually doesn't show when I'm writing this. And, believe me, I'm not writing all this to make you laugh or to try to be funny, it just came out this way. OK, wow, I should stop talking soon, huh? Man, why am I like this? STAR testing? Maybe... English, Math, and History_ are_ my worst subjects (Ironic with English, right?) and I've been doing them for the past 3 days. But I'm not, like, wiped out...or anything... Maybe because I was just watching Mr. Young with one of my sisters and that show is crazy (or "cray cray" if you prefer Mable's [from Gravity Falls] term). Yeeaahh...Maybe... I don't know. I'm just gonna rap this up but first I wanted to say that parts of the end and the movie I was talking about was Peter Pan (the 2003 one with Jeremy Sumpter, just so you know and don't get it confused with the 1953). That's what was with the window, and the quoting, and the _"Wendy-bird"_ thing. Also, in the movie, in the scene I was doing it with, Peter _does_ get flung off the bed and then stand up, putting his hand on the bed post, I copied that part too (_Copied_, people,_ copied._ _Do not own!_) OK, and, again, for the record, I did not act like this (Well...I guess write) on purpose or to amuse you, it came out that way. Sorry about that...

**Later. Over-and-Out. Live long and prosper.**


End file.
